ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan Second Grade
Super Saiyan Second Grade, also known as Ascended Super Saiyan, is the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training while in Super Saiyan form. Due of it's a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation instead of an actual acension through Super Saiyan level, Second Grade is technically not an actual transformation. 'History' The possibility of Super Saiyan Branches were theorized by Vegeta, backed up by Goku, as they claimed that they believed there's a possible level beyond of a regular Super Saiyan. This evolution branches of Super Saiyan was made in a desperate attempts to defeat the Androids as they were able to defeat the Super Saiyans, the said state that allows both Goku and Future Trunks to effortlessly defeat Frieza and King Cold, who were the Universe 7's most strongest being in the Universe during Majin Buu's eons of hibernation. Only 3 Saiyans attained this form. 'Appearance' Super Saiyan Second Grade looks similar to the First Grade of the Super Saiyan, with subtle differences. The standard, flowing golden hair becomes slightly more rigid and pales in color. Muscle mass also heavily increases, but not enough to weigh the user down and reduce mobility, thus retaining the agility, dexterity and speed. As a result of the muscle increase, the Saiyan's outfit pertaining to the upper torso area will end up shredded apart (i.e. Future Trunks' jacket). The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation or executing a powerful Ultimate Attack such as Final Flash. 'Requirement' Super Saiyan Second Grade can be obtained through intense trainings, mainly through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. By training in the Super Saiyan form for at least 2 month, the Saiyan is now capable of channeling their ki through their body's mass, muscles and blood vessels in Super Saiyan form, gaining access to the Second Grade. 'Powers & Multiplication' The Second Grade adds x1.5 to the Strength state of the Saiyan's Power Level, thus allowing Vegeta to easily dwarf Semi-Perfect Cell and even able to keep up with the bio-android, even though he inherited #17's super-speed. The increased muscle mass and density allows the Super Saiyan to land more powerful blows and resisting heavy physical damages. The Second Grade also grants access to powerful techniques such as the Final Flash in Vegeta's case, which it was a planet-busting attack according to Future Trunks' exclaimation. 'Weaknesses' The Second Grade's ki depletion is slightly more faster then the First Grade and their wild, restless personality had been amplified, though it was only shown by Vegeta, as Future Trunks and Goku shows no sign of amplified feral personality. The forced increased body mass also puts some stress on the Saiyan's body. 'Usage' ''Original Continunity 'Android Saga' The Second Grade was first attained by Vegeta, follow-up by Future Trunks after their one year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta introduced the Second Grade when engaging Semi-Perfect Cell, proclaiming himself as "Super Vegeta". He easily overwhelmed the bio-android, who was able to severely damage #16 and survive the multiple blast of Tien's ''Neo Tri-Beam. Cell, realizing he's losing, used his knowledge of Vegeta's pride and manipulated him of letting him absorb #18 to obtain his Perfect Form so he can give Vegeta a worthy fight. Vegeta, through his Saiyan arrogance and pride, bought it and spare him. Future Trunks, refusing to let Cell absorb #18, attempts to destroy Semi-Perfect Cell by powering up to the Second Grade. However, Vegeta kicked him away before he can kill him, thus forcing Future Trunks to engage his father and managed to stun him enough so he can engage Cell but he's too late as Cell succeed of absorbing #18, evolving into Perfect Cell. Now complete, Cell ask Vegeta to spar with him so he can warm up his new body. Vegeta reminded Cell that he still plans on destroying him as he charges in. However, Vegeta soon realized his mistakes when Cell barely put up a fight yet Vegeta's attacks had zero effect. He then used Final Flash and blown Perfect Cell's right side of his body but he regenerated and took down Vegeta with a single kick to the face which sends him hurtling to the sky before landing a simple elbow strike. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during Future Trunks' battle against Perfect Cell, Goku attains the Second Grade stage, follow up with the Third Grade but discards them immediately after learning their flaws. ''Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan The Second Grade stage was used once again by Future Trunks and Vegeta against the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly but the evil Saiyan is way too powerful that they were repeatedly beaten to submission. Bojack Unbound The Second Grade was used for the last time by Future Trunks when battling Bojack and the Galactic Space Pirates, followed up by Vegeta. However, Vegeta was insantly defeated by Bojack due of him slacking off his trainings (due of Goku's death ruins his drive to surpass his rival) and Bojack powering up to his Super Hera-''sejin state, with Future Trunks defeated by the joint attacks of the pirates. The Second Grade was completely discarded once the Saiyans attained the Full Power state of the Super Saiyans. 'Trivia' *In the Second Grade state, Vegeta proclaimed himself as "Super Vegeta". Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations